


Remembering Thuy Trang

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Actor RPF, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Tribute, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden





	Remembering Thuy Trang

Hey everyone, this is just something I decided to do in honor of Thuy Trang who sadly died in a car accident on September 3, 2001 with today marking it the 17th year since her unfortunate passing. To say that Thuy was the best yellow ranger would be an understatement, she was the best and was a role model for tons of kids growing up in the 90s. She was a great martial artist and she showed the confidence and strength she put into her role as Trini Kwan. I wasn't made aware of her death until a couple years ago, it was a punch to the gut to learn that Thuy had passed so soon with her life in front of her, due to a drunk driver, she like everyone else deserved to live a full and happy life. I honestly have run out of things to say. I would love to learn what your favorite moment with Thuy was in her time playing Trini. My favorite moment was when she faced her fear of heights to save Billy from a Putty in the second episode of the first season "High Five".

 

**R.I.P Thuy Trang**

**1973-2001**

**Beloved Ranger, and hero to so many, we miss you and will continue to respect you.**


End file.
